<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samhain Shorts by Flowerypillowcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881891">Samhain Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerypillowcase/pseuds/Flowerypillowcase'>Flowerypillowcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia, The Arcana (Visual Novel), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Multi, Random &amp; Short, Samhain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerypillowcase/pseuds/Flowerypillowcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern! Witch AU to start this off. If y’all didn’t know, I'm a practicing pagan and lol I love Samhain/Halloween. I thought it would be cute if I wrote a collection of short stories featuring various characters from other works doing Halloween activities and incorporating my life and family traditions into some of my favorite pieces of media 😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honoring Ancestors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you wish you could have all the power in the world to remove the hurt from your heart. It would be easy if you could change fate and to have life work in your favor. The memory of someone’s touch, voice, and spirit slowly leave you. Sometimes you wonder how things could be different if life avoided hurt and pain. It’s hard to remember someone’s face after you haven’t seen them for a long time. A picture leaves you with one expression, one side of them. And you can’t help but wonder what that person would look like smiling, laughing, or maybe if they were doing something mischievous.  </p><p> </p><p>Diana Cavendish would find herself thinking of these things nearly every time she was left alone. No distractions, purely just alone in her thoughts. She has photos of her mother, and stories from her aunt and other relatives or family friends, but those are their personal memories. Sometimes she can feel the touch of her mother’s hands-on hers, the sound of her voice, which she couldn’t describe if you asked her to. She can say “soft, warm, sweet,” but it’s just one of those things you can’t describe. Bernadette Cavendish was beautiful, ethereal, and flawed. But that’s what made her more beautiful, more human.  </p><p> </p><p>Diana often found herself staring at photos, trying to dig back into her memory and feel every detail, to physically be there. Everything her mother owned never touched and never worn, simply because she was afraid her tears would wipe her mother’s essence away. Was her mother enjoying this newfound freedom, or was it aching her as much, to see and want something you can’t touch? Was she embraced by something greater than this world has seen? Has she been places where you would never know existed before?</p><p> </p><p>A tug at her pants is what brought her back to reality.<br/>
“Ah, where’s your mommy?” Diana set the photos down onto the table and moved her chair back a little bit, picking up the little girl in front of her, and setting her on her lap.  </p><p>“Mommy wanted me to check on you,” She responded, immediately distracted by the photos on the table. “What are you doing?”  </p><p>“I was looking at photos of your grandma. You’re named after her, remember?” Diana smiled, picking up a photo, and handing it to the young girl. “She loves you a lot.”</p><p>Even though Bernadette had passed when Diana was around age 7 due to her poor health, Diana was sure her mother was proud of everything she had accomplished, Finding a loving wife, and having a beautiful daughter, building a career for herself, and finding true friends.  </p><p>“Do you remember the holiday that’s coming up?” Diana set the photo down and ran her fingers through the young girl’s hair. “Your friends at school may call it something different, but I've mentioned it before to mommy.”</p><p>The young girl was silent for a bit as she was thinking until she giggled. “Halloween.”</p><p>“Yes,” Diana nodded. “For Samhain or Halloween, your grandma and I would set up an altar where we honored our ancestors. What if we do the same for Grandma Bernadette and Mommy’s family? Would you help me set it up?”</p><p>“Yes!” The young girl exclaimed and jumped off Diana’s lap to go find Akko. “I’ll go tell mommy!”</p><p>“Alright.” Diana smiled as she watched her daughter go. She looked back at the photo. Seeing her mother’s eyes and smile made her heart hurt slightly. “I love you, Mom.” She whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Protection Wreath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rayllum</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Witches New Year approaches, the veil between spirits and the living grow thinner. During the time of Samhain, Spirits often roam the Earth and can lose their way back to the spirit realm during this time, and they can latch onto people and things.</p><p>Which was why Rayla was preparing to make a wreath. A wreath was the perfect way to keep her home protected, as the year starts to darken, and we observe the cycle of life and death. She had a wreath base that she picked up from the dollar store and plucked some herbs from her garden that escaped the morning frost, charms for decoration, and lots of crystals and wire. </p><p>Callum was not an expert on any of this stuff, as he was only a beginner. But his interests peaked as Rayla rounded up the materials and set them on the table.  </p><p>“Alright, should be most of the things.”  </p><p>“Don’t we need candles?” Callum asked. He was still a noob, the noobest of all noobs.  </p><p>“Well, not everything considered ‘witchy’ has to be performed like a traditional spell. In fact, for spells, ya don’ even need candles. But if you want fancy tools, that’s fine.” Rayla explained, sitting down on a chair and randomly organizing some of the material.</p><p>“It’s a lot to take in,” Callum admitted. He still has a lot of learning to do after Rayla opened about her practice. Callum considered himself an atheist all his life because he wasn’t sure what made the most sense. “I still have a lot to learn.”</p><p>“Well, I'm sure with your spirit you’ll get the hang of things eventually. I should be a better teacher. I just did it the way I usually do because we can afford fancy tools. But like I said, it’s wreath making time.”</p><p>“So, what’s the first step?”  </p><p>Rayla chuckled. “There are no instructions, we’re making this together so... Do what you feel is right and I'll explain things on the way.”  </p><p>“Oh,” Callum felt himself die a little inside after Rayla said that. He thought it was all like commercial Witchcraft, with intricate steps and instructions. To divert the situation from his clear embarrassment, he held up some cut leaves. “What are these?”</p><p>“Those are marigold leaves. I found them in Baker’s garden. Some say they're for protection, or prophetic dreams, in this case, it’s for protection.”</p><p>Callum looked at the beautiful cut flowers. “So, do I like—place them somewhere?” And he was back to being awkward.  </p><p>“Yeah, on the wreath, place them anywhere you want.”</p><p>It took a bit for his confidence to kick in, but after he weaved the stems of the marigolds into that of the wreath, he instantly felt a sense of pride. After a few minutes of arranging and asking Rayla about each correspondence, it was finally complete. He had arranged each charm to dangle at the bottom, with a gradient from the darkest to brightest that followed along the curves of the wreath.  </p><p>‘Alright, I'm done.” Callum smiled. He asked Rayla to leave a few minutes ago because he wanted her to be surprised. Plus, it was fun hearing her shout from the living room about each correspondence.  </p><p>Callum held it up as Rayla entered the room, a goofy smile on his face. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Callum...” Rayla was lost for words. It was beautiful how Callum was so open to learning about her practice to the point where he even made a protection wreath. “You’re too precious for this world.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”  </p><p>“Of course, ya big goofy human. It’s beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was confused about how I should write this without it seeming like the Wattpad x readers. But I guess that’s what this entire visual novel is. So, here’s my best attempt at this!<br/>Ngl I kinda hate this but!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the things you appreciated the most was Portia’s enthusiasm around each Sabbat. Each year, you would plan another fun way to include everyone, to create a loving and happy environment everyone can enjoy. Her cottage would be filled to the brim with decorations, and her altar would represent each of the changing seasons.  </p><p>This year’s plan was a huge feast. Many dishes and baked treats would be included: A hearty stew, Samhain cakes, Raspberry butter, Pumpkin bread, Fairy spice cakes, nearly everything from her recipe book.  </p><p>“Portia, I think we should lay back on the dishes. We don’t want to overwork ourselves.” You chuckled. Portia returned with a smirk.  </p><p>“You’re right. But these are very easy dishes. We are cooking for multiple people this time.” She retorted. </p><p>And her statement was right. Julian, Muriel, Asra, Nadia, and Lucio would become. Though Portia was still hesitant about Lucio coming, every time you had to keep convincing her to be hospitable.  </p><p>“I know, but I don’t think everyone would be able to continue eating after your stew. It fills you right up.”</p><p>Portia could follow any recipe, even if it was from a book, and someone else could do the same recipe from the same book. Yet, eating Portia’s food was warm, and it seemed to be full of life. It made you feel instantly happy.<br/>
“We have two days to decide,” She sighed. “Plus, if they aren't all gone, we have leftovers.”<br/>
“True.” You leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.  </p><p> </p><p>After a few discussions, you decided yes to the stew, and yes to the pumpkin bread and the Samhain cakes. It was the day when everyone should start arriving. The arrival time had to be passed at 2 o'clock to give you and Portia some time to prepare the dishes. First, the pumpkin bread.  </p><p>You were given the task of sifting the flour, baking soda baking powder, and salt, while she prepared the wet ingredients together. Once everything was put together and popped into the oven, you held onto her waist and resting your chin on her shoulder.  </p><p>“We should take a break.” You cooed, leaving soft kisses on her neck. A blush crept upon her face, but you could tell she was thinking the same way you were.</p><p>“Maybe,” She said in a teasing tone. “But we have a lot to do, we can dance later.” She put a lot of emphasis on the word ‘later’.  </p><p>“Augh,” you whined but decided to give up on your advances. “Alright. But you owe me later.”  </p><p>She turned around to give you a sweet but quick kiss before she returned to gathering the ingredients and cleaning the bowls for the next recipe. It was mostly a rinse and repeat type of routine. When two o’clock came around, the first people to arrive were Nadia and Lucio, which made Portia frown a bit as Lucio made his grand entrance, but you whispered that if anything were to happen, Nadia would take care of it.  </p><p>Julian made his appearance, bringing you into a loving bear hug and ruffling Portia’s hair up a bit. Portia scoffed, hitting his arm and insisting he helped you both in the kitchen to start preparing the stew when the time came, but for now, you guys would relax in her living room. Eventually, Asra and Muriel arrived. They apologized for being late, but they brought gifts.  </p><p>Portia looked like the leaves that fell outside. Her fiery red hair resembled the orange and red that scattered across the ground and streets, or how the sunset, and the pumpkin decorations that were littered across every house in Vesuvia. She looked so pure and happy, and you smiled to yourself, watching her crack jokes or do skits with Julian when they recreated some of their favorite Samhain memories is what made this your favorite time of year.  </p><p>Dinner time rolled around, and life was good. To stay in this moment forever would be a blessing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>